


A Rare Opportunity

by antrazi



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't much anymore that managed to fascinate Death everytime he saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Opportunity

A new regeneration, changing from one form to the next was always an experience the Doctor could best describe as dying. It wasn't exactly the same but it wasn't completely wrong either.

Death watched the change with the interest of a scientist studying a rare specimen.

The moment the body changed the soul of the Timelord was free. A few minor things changed in his behavior but his soul stayed the same. Light, beautiful, glowing in always changing frequencies.

The soul anchored itself back into the different body. Death knew that it was over and looked forward to the next time this would happen. With Timelords being nearly extinct in this time there would only be a few more opportunities to witness this.

The eternal concept decided his break was over and concentrated back on his work.


End file.
